patts_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fish off the ol' Block
|name = A Fish off the o' Block}} Storyline: Brandon, at the crime scene, casually walked over to the tank sitting on a cart, ready to be taken to a location, and squatted next to it. He ran his hand over it and felt the blown out side of it, still warm. He then felt a bullet hole, and that too was still warm. Continuing the motion of moving his hand over the tank, he found the pressure gauge and noticed it was stuck at the max of what the tank could possibly hold. Looking around, he noticed that a path of grass was burnt. It looked like something blasted it and it caught on fire before being dosed down by water. He noticed the grass not far from the burnt area was in the form of shoes and a metal rod laying on the floor. He stood up and went over to examine the rod when Noel stopped him. She trembled and had her eyes to the ground. He could sense that this something was not good. Brandon lifted her chin, and looked into her eyes. Completely taken by surprised, she was only able to make sounds. He smiled and kissed her lightly. She looked away slowly. He looked over at the pond, seeing all the fish floating at the surface. She pointed to the center and a small patch of blood gathered. He sighed and walked over to the pond. He could see the fish floating, but nothing on them showed how they died. Noel pointed at the wiring from the generators. Silence enveloped until Brandon started laughing and smiled at her. The bell chimed, signaling them to go back. Brandon started, leaving Noel behind. She grumbled softly about how her attempt was ruined and walked back into the house. Kelly looked at the note signed by John in the last known whereabouts. She was shocked when she read that John knew about Elliot's visit to the asylum. He must have been overhearing the conversation. But, Noel didn't announce that earlier, so how did he know? She looked over at him and shook her head. He sat in the corner with a bunch of books around him. Books about trout, bass, koi, and even those types that don't belong in ponds. She crossed her arms. He stood up. He brushed the books off to the side as he did. He smiled and checked his watch. He gave a quick nod, he casually paced his way out the shed door. Kelly shook her head even more and looked over at Derek, who wasn't paying the least bit attention. He was staring at the wall lined with the different rods, taking note of the missing metal rod. When he did realize that Kelly was still here, she was looking through the books for a clue. He moved over to her. She shook her head, but then quickly nodded. She held up the book on eels with a bookmark sticking out like a sore thumb. She flipped to the page to find the phone number for an aquarium and notes about eels. She showed it to Derek, who only was about to smile when the bell rung, signaling time was up. Elliot and Jason stood side by side, looking down at the crisp body below down in the morgue. Neither could believe that the body's identity was Oliver. He was spared yesterday, unless that was a trick by the killer to lower their guard. The latter looked over at his examinating partner. The former, however, had a stunned look on his face. Elliot clasped his hands on his head. He backed up and lowered down the wall. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Another murder, exactly the way he wrote it. Jason rolled his eyes. He looked down at the body for a good time before flipping the body over. He noticed large pieces of metal sticking out of the legs and lower back. The pant's legs were burned slightly, running up to the top of the pants and the bottom of the shirt. Other than that, Jason noticed nothing else out of the ordinary. He turned to the shock stricken player against the wall. He didn't if he should walk over to him or be skeptical; he only knew to cross his arms at the time. The writer said, looking down at his hands; which were twitching bad. He finished telling his story, firmly clenching his twitching hands. Jason was speechless, but he nodded and waited for the bell to ring; oh, that wait felt forever to him. Riddle The riddle never came, and the group decided to go their own ways. Kelly and Elliot went up to the former's bedroom, Brandon and Noel went out to the garden, Derek went into the arcade, and Jason stayed in the main foyer. Category:Deces Manor